scaryingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 12
OFFICIAL SCRIPT By: Brad Shoemaker and Nick DePalma PART 12: Now in the sub, The Grüp prepares to escape the horde of thousands of super-zombies chasing them. They are frantically pushing various beeping and booping buttons. MANFRED: DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW THE DRIVE THIS THING?!? Thongledore is dumbly pounding on a mess of buttons like a small child, which somehow manages to start the propeller, shredding about 20 zombies, which is roughly 0.07% of the mob chasing them. MANFRED: Come on! Work! The sub is going through the watery tunnel, which is getting progressively narrower and narrower. Eyes can be seen along the walls of the tunnel, which are more zombies swimming after them. Things are looking grim for The Grüp. As the tunnel gets narrower, they start scraping against it, and the zombies gain on them. PETER: We’re not gonna make it! MANFRED: LIKE HELL WE AREN’T! Manfred then yanks on every lever in the sub at once. The sub suddenly slows to a halt and the zombies begin pounding their way in. MANFRED: Oh…sweet…cheesy crusted crusty breadsticks. PETER: Goddammit Manny. Zombies break into the hull of the ship and it begins to shake. However, in the bridge, the doors begin to shake and large blast doors close off the exits. MANFRED: …are we safe yet? Suddenly, there’s an explosion, and the control bridge of the sub separates itself from the rest of the sub and becomes a mini-submarine of its own, launching The Grüp out of the destroyed sub to safety. As they zoom away, the large sub sinks down below. The zombies take notice and resume the chase. MANFRED: We ain’t out of hell yet, boys! The metal wall in front of them starts moving and reveals itself to be a window to the outside. It looks really fancy. MANFRED: This is early 20thcentury technology? They move up towards the surface and pass by some coral and other aquatic life. MCGREGOR (still in his scary voice): Well, at least we can see this beautiful scenery…. Look at those angelfish…. pretty MANFRED: Good thing the zombies are stuck behind us. Suddenly a zombie comes up on the window and breaks through the glass. The mini-sub starts flooding with water. The Grüp dives under and tries to swim to safety, but the zombie’s there to stop them. Camera pans across the bridge, shows a glass case reading “Break in Case of Emergency” and shows a fire extinguisher. It continues panning and shows another case reading “Break in Case of Goddamn Zombies” and shows a giant harpoon gun. McGregor grabs the harpoon gun and pins the zombie against the hull of the sub. The Grüp swims up and out of the broken window to make it up to the surface. The ship rises up to the surface as well. As everyone reaches their sweet air, the mob of zombies makes it up to them. They pull off a giant leap from the surface of the water to the wreckage of the mini-sub and roar/yell/do zombie things to intimidate The Grüp. All hope looks lost, but then one of the zombies looks upwards. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mega Shark flies out of the sky and eats all of the zombies and the sub in fell swoop. Far away, a plane with a bite mark can be seen falling in the distance. MANFRED: You know, I’ve come to expect something like that by now. A pod of dolphins circles around The Grüp and the leader, Dolphinicus Maximus swims forward. It makes typical dolphin clicking sounds and Thongledore replies with sounds of his own. Manfred turns to Thongledore. MANFRED: So, what are they saying? THONGLEDORE (nonchalantly): I dunno. MANFRED: Oh… so what are they….? The dolphins get under everyone and they begin to ride them off into the sunset. MANFRED: Wow! Now we ride! Take us back home!...... ok, that’s not home. That’s completely wrong. (Manfred’s voice begins to fade as they disappear in to the sunset) I’m telling, you that’s completely the wrong way! Eh, at least there’s not zom- PETER: Shut it.